Confesiones
by Racg22
Summary: Missing Moment de el sexto libro.Antes de dejar Hogwarts,Hermione se plantea sus miedos e incertidumbres.


Bueno aquí traigo algo nuevo justo antes de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.Espero que os guste.Dejad reviews!!!

Como obviamente todos sabemos YO NO POSEO NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES.Si fuera así la matrícula de la universidad para mí sería como comprarme un chicle!!!!!!!!!jejejeje.

_**Confesiones.**_

Mientras todo el mundo parecía revolotear con angustia de un lado a otro buscando que si unos calcetines,un libro perdido,o simplemente abrumado por la idea de que un profesor del colegio hubiera matado al director del mismo,una joven de pelo castaño y enmarañado de 17 años se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago de Hogwarts al lado de su desde allí el Castillo que conformaba en colegio donde había pasado seis años de su vida y que se había convertido en su segundo hogar.Hermione Jane Granger recordó todos los momentos que había pasado en aquel lugar y comprobó lo mucho que lo echaría de menos.Las clases,las visitas a Hagrid,los regaños a Harry y Ron cuando no hacían sus deberes a tiempo,las aventuras que todavía podrían haber vivido en el último año al que no regresarían y,aunque no hubiera mucha gente que lo creyese,echaría de menos los partidos de Quidditch.En resumen echaría de menos todo lo que Hogwarts representaba,equilibrio,libertad...seguridad.Ahora que se adentraba en la cruda realidad podía sentir como la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella...una vez más.

Mientras Hermione Granger se sentía cada vez más sumida en sus pensamientos más oscuros y profundos,un chico pelirrojo,larguirucho y de la misma edad que la castaña se acercó hasta ella dejando su baúl algo alejado.La observó detenidamente un momento intentando imaginar lo que pudiera estar pasándole por la cabeza a la chica.Tal vez estaría pensando en sus padres y en cómo les afectaría conocer que su única hija se embarque en una guerra mágica de forma activa.Tal vez piense lo mucho que extrañará el colegio.Tal vez pueda pensar la dureza del camino que tienen que recorrer.Tal vez,sólo tal vez.Tal vez no pensara en nada y pensara en todo al mismo tiempo.Tal vez...Quizás pensara en Harry y la carga que le tocaba soportar.Tal vez pensaba en...él.Ojalá pensara en el pelirrojo...Él en ella lo hacía constantemente.De pronto sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber que estaba allí detrás plantado observando como se despedía mentalmente de Hogwarts.

-Yo también echaré de menos el castillo.-Susurró Ron para que Hermione se percatara de su presencia.Ella no se giró,simplemente asintió.-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?.-Preguntó con un tono de voz aún susurrante.Ella volvió a asentir.El pelirrojo así lo hizo.

Estuvieron varios minutos mirando el castillo sin hablarse.Tampoco es que les hiciese mucha falta.Simplemente se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta que se quedaron semiabrazados.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?-Habló de nuevo Ron,esta vez en un tono más alto.

-Realmente no lo sé.-Respondió ella.-Pensaba.

-¿En?.-Hermione suspiró.Nunca nada era fácil si Ron estaba presente.Para ella no lo era.Se sentía incapaz de colarle una mentira sobre su estado anímico...asi que no lo hizo.

-En todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.-Repuso ella sin mirarlo.

-Puedes contarme lo que te molesta,lo sabes,¿verdad?.-La joven asintió.-Es un momento dificil para todos.Es normal tener dudas de todo y de todos.-Añadió Ron con su mirada clavada en el lago sin atreverse a cambiarla a la cara de la joven.

-¿No tienes miedo?.-Le preguntó la castaña.Ron asintió.

-Constantemente.-Repuso él.-Cada vez que abres el Profeta por las mañanas tengo un nudo en el estómago que se aprieta muy fuerte y se relaja cuando me comentas que ninguna persona a la que quiero ha sido atacada por dementores,hombres-lobo asesinos o mortífagos.Todas las noches al acostarme siento como ese nudo me obstruye la garganta por pensar que a lo mejor no he demostrado con la claridad necesaria el cariño que siento por mis padres,mis hermanos,mis amigos.Cada noche me pregunto si a la mañana siguiente esta efímera felicidad que me ha dado Hogwarts los últimos meses se romperá con la llegada de una carta que me de alguna mala noticia.-Durante el discurso del pelirrojo,ambos se atrevieron por fin a mirarse.-Sin contar con que,hace unos meses,podría haber sido yo la mala noticia que la Pig llevara a mis padres.-Añadió.-¿Y tú tienes miedo?

-Me horroriza el pensar que la última vez que vea a mis padres sea en la estación de King's Cross donde un día me dejaron para que estudiara magia.-Comenzó Hermione mirando aún a Ron.-El miedo me atenaza los organos vitales al sentir que pueda perder a la gente que más quiero,mis padres,tu familia,Harry...tú.Cada día me pregunto si seré capaz de sobrevivir a esta pesadilla y si esas personas a las que quiero podrán sobrevivir conmigo.Por otro lado tengo pánico de cometer un estúpido error que me lleve a fallar a esas personas que confían en mí.Tengo miedo de fracasar en esto y de que mis errores cuesten más que unas estúpidas notas en un papel que te dicen lo que podrás ser en un futuro.Me desvelo al pensar que no habrá futuro en el que estar ni notas que valgan en él si esos errores llegan a cometerse.Tengo miedo de que todo acabe de aquí en poco tiempo.-Terminó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.Se las intentó secar pero Ron se lo impidió.-¿Qué haces?

-Permítete llorar hoy por todo esto que has dicho.-Le sugirió Ron.-Y mañana vuelve a ser la Hermione Granger que nos protege de hacer una locura demasiado grande.-Hermione sonrió algo.

-¿Y tú que harás mientras?.-Pregunto entre sollozos.Ron la acercó más hacia sí provocando que ella tuviera acceso a su hombro para que pudiera llorar.

-Vigilarte para que llores y te desahogues.Por mucho que me duela verte así.-Replicó Ron.-Pero quiero que sepas que mañana volveré a ser el de siempre.El Ron maduro queda para los casos de emergencia.-Hermione volvió a sonreir entre lágrimas.Se apartó un poco del hombro del pelirrojo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.-Hermione,t..-Comenzó ha decir el pelirrojo pero se vió cortado por los dedos de la chica en sus labios.

-Lo sé.-Repuso ella de nuevo en su hombro.-Yo a tí también.

Sin decir nada más se quedaron mirando hacia el castillo de nuevo.De pronto comenzaron a ver a los estudiantes ir saliendo del edificio.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Susurró Hermione contra el hombro del chico.Ambos se levantaron y cogieron sus baules.Casi como por inercia se abrazaron y siguieron su camino hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Harry,esperándolos,que se quedó sorprendido al verlos así pero que no comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Dónde estábais?.-Preguntó el moreno.

-En el lago.-Repuso Ron.-¿Y tú?

-En el campo de Quidditch.

Hermione señaló a Harry su costado no ocupado invitándolo a unirse al abrazo,cosa que el chico aceptó.Sin una palabra más,ni siquiera un reproche por parte de Ron hacia Harry por haber dejado a su hermana,subieron al tren que les llevaría a King's Cross y les conduciría al principio del fin de aquella guerra sin sentido.Los tres juntos se sentaron en un compartimento.En el cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas.Hermione leía mientras acariciaba su gato,Harry se le veía centrado en sus pensamientos y Ron escribía algo que le costaba muchísima concentración.

-Las guerras son injustas.-Dijo de repente Ron levantándo la vista de su pergamino.Hermione y Harry le miraron.La primera simplemente le acarició la rodilla con comprensión.

-La vida lo es.-Repuso Harry con una voz tétrica.

FIN.


End file.
